1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of funerary items and more particularly funeral urns.
It has as its object a funerary urn that is suitable for the perpetuation of memory that comprises, in addition to the receptacle for collecting ashes, independent inside compartments, particularly suitable for the preservation of the identity and of which one has a window toward the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the number of cremations has been increasing in recent years in France and in numerous European countries. With the development of cremation, but also because burial plots are located further and further geographically removed from the places of residence of the descendants, and the break-up of families, new questions are being posed today as to the symbolic and physical meaning of the death of a family member. If the gathering at the tomb of a deceased individual seems to be a less common tradition in this day and age, it nevertheless is still observed, because some people feel the need, in order to grieve, to associate a specific location with the memory of the departed. Also, the absence of a gathering site that cremation involves when the ashes are scattered itself sometimes leaves a psychological scar.
It has become necessary to respond to these changes by offering families the option of maintaining a link with their deceased family members by preserving a physical trace of the deceased, and a material token of his/her memory, offering them the option of gathering at any location where this object will be kept, an option that is very often not open to them.
There are quite a number of individuals who wish to preserve a physical trace of loved ones. However, current practice is limited to delivering to the family a funerary urn, a simple receptacle that contains the ashes, and yet whereas the cremation erases any physical trace of the deceased individuals, in this context the funerary urns can be a tangible reference for the families.
Incidentally, the French law in effect requires that funerary urns comprise a marking where the name of the deceased and that of the crematorium are specified. If the coordinates of the crematorium are in general of little importance for the descendants, in contrast the elements that identify their deceased family member, which take on a deep meaning, should be the object of a particular treatment and a presentation that exploits the emotional link.